Truce day
by Virus-Izaya
Summary: Every year there is a day which Shizuo and Izaya won't fight no matter what. Erika, of course, assumes they've "finally" became a couple, but what is the real reason? (Rating and genre may change, possible ShizuoxOC, maybe even slight ShizuoxOCxIzaya)(Yes, tragedy. Something bad is planned. Just putting that out there.)
1. Ch 1: Unexpected Company

AN: This is my first Durarara fanfiction. I'll try to keep the characters in character as much a possible. Please enjoy.

Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada. Just the OC that'll be in the story.

* * *

Truce Day Chapter one: Unexpected Company

Shizuo sat quietly at the counter inside Russian Sushi. He seemed to be deep in thought. He had been sitting there for well over an hour, not touching the sushi that sat before him. The few other costumers who've been in and out wondered if maybe he was sick, but left him be. They all knew better than to do anything that may invoke the wrath of Shizuo Heiwajima.

It wasn't much longer that a fuzzy hooded man popped his head in. His red eyes scanning the inside of the building carefully. He quickly found what he was looking for, and a small smile formed on his face. Straightening himself up he strolled inside, swing the bag in his hand back and forth.

The costumers still inside the restaurant eyes all widen at the sight of him as they all recognized the man in an instant. He was the infamous Informant, and Shizuo Heiwajima's greatest enemy, Izaya Orihara. Izaya's pace slowed as he got closer to Shizuo. When he got behind him he paused for a moment, then hopped onto the stool to the left of the man. Everyone stared at them, wondering how long Shizuo would take to notice his enemy right beside him. Izaya, however, proceeded to place his bag on the seat next to himself, then rest his elbows on the counter while using his hands to prop his head up. The onlookers decided it was best to leave before things got heated. The owner simply looked at the two of them and smiled.

"That time of the year already?" He asked making Shizuo snap out of his trance. Shizuo looked up at him and nodded slowly, and Izaya replied, "Yup, sure is, Dennis-san."

"Can I get you anything to eat, Orihara-san?" offered Dennis.

"Just my usually please," smiled Izaya. Dennis nodded as he went to prepare Izaya's Ootoro, his favorite sushi. Izaya, getting a bit bored waiting, started to twist his seat back and forth. Suddenly, he heard quiet, but familiar voices behind him.

"...No, he would totally be the one that gets the girl in the end. He's totally perfect for the part. They've even hinted at the possibility multiple times," said a young males voice.

"But that's why it wouldn't be him, Yumacchi," replied a female voice. "You make one paring seem so obviously so you can completely surprise your veiwers with a very possible yet never obvious pairing."

"I dunno," doubted Yumacchi, "That just sounds like shock value simply for shock value. Not too convincing."

"Would you two just quit it already!" Interrupted an older male, "You're giving me a headache with all your non-sense."

"Awe, Dota-chin, you're no fun." whined the female.

"Don't call me that!" huffed 'Dota-chin'. Izaya simply chuckled to himself. _Ah, humans_, he thought. _So fun_. He spun himself around slowly to face the group, ignoring the Ootoro that arrived while he was listening to them. He smiled widely at his acquaintances, leaning back onto the counter.

The three of them bickered for a bit longer, while the forth member remained silent, thinking how insane the two younger members were. The girl then turns towards the counter, finally noticing Izaya sitting there.

"Hey, look, Izaya's here!" her eyes shifted to the right, "And Shizu-chan?" She said slightly confused. She then looked to the other side of Izaya where the bag was. You could clearly see the white Lilies peeking out of it. Upon seeing this her eyes began to sparkle, and she started bouncing slightly up and down on her heels, excitedly. "Oh, man, does this mean Izaya and Shizu-chan finally professed their love to each other?! This is so awesome, like a dream come true!" Perverted thoughts started to race in her head.

"No! It's not like that!" face-palmed 'Dota-chin'. Yumacchi simply grinned at his friends crazy fan girl tendencies. Izaya stared at her for a moment. Then he burst into laughter. They all looked at him as he held his sides.

"Ha ha ha, oh Erika-chan, you come to some strange conclusions, don't you?" Izaya continued to laugh. Shizuo flinched at the sound. He turned slowly to look at the man giggling next to him. He could fill the anger slowly rise inside, but he needed to control it, he had to. _Just for today_, he thought. _Tomorrow I can pound the crap out of him_. The sound was still there, still making him want to explode. His body shook with the effort to remain clam. Izaya noticed this and decided he shouldn't test his patience. At least, not today.

He stopped laughing and looked at the Van Gang. Erika was pouting, having pretty much crushed her dream of "Shizaya". Dota-Chin was faceplaming, and Yumacchi was smiling. Saburo was probably just thinking how crazy everyone there was, not that he was much better with his obsession with the pop idol, Ruri Hijiribe. Izaya stood up, put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group. "You see, the reason me and Shizu-chan aren't trying to kill each other today, is because it's a very special day. One that only comes once a year. There was this girl we were mutual friends with and..." Trailing off, he pulled out his phone and glanced at the time frowning, "...well, looks like we gotta go." He walked back over to Shizuo, and whispered something to him. Shizuo then nodded and stood up. Izaya picked up the flowers from the chair, and started walking to the door, Shizuo following. Walking pass the gang, Izaya said, in a cheerful voice, "See ya later, Dota-chin!" and the two disappeared.

"I told you not to call me that," muttered Dota-chin. He turned to look at his group. Erika was glowing with a big grin on her face. "What's gotten into you?"

"He said there was a girl, but that's totally a cover for their forbidden love." Erika's eyes were sparkling again. "They're definitely in love!"

Dota-chin sighed, "Nothings gonna get you off of that, is it...?"

Yamacchi frowned a little, "He said there 'WAS' a girl, as in past tense...What did he mean by that?"

"Well..." Dota-chin started to reply, but Erika cut him off. "I told you! It's a cover story. Pretend there is a girl their both into, while really they're going out with each other. It's perfect!"

"No no no, Erika, you got it all wrong..." Dota-chin signed again. "This all has to do with a promise those to made to a girl in high school."

"Well, then where is she, Kyohei?" asked Yamacchi.

Kyohei thought for a moment, "You see Walker..."

* * *

AN: There you have it, my first Chapter. And I have no idea what Erika and Walker are going on about, I just made something up so I could introduce them. Though there not gonna be in the story much.

Please let me know if you have any suggestions, or if I have any spelling mistakes I missed.


	2. Ch 2: Don't interrupt me

AN: OMGosh, 5 followers and 3 favs already *eyes sparkle* Thank you so much :O  
I didn't think anyone would like it. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.  
The first two chapter are kinda just "set-upish" chapters.  
My goal is to try to get at least 1000 words per chapter. So far that's working out.  
And one more thing, I added something to the summary, so please reread.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my OC.

Key:

*'*'*'*'*' = Switching between "story" and "non story"  
**BOLD** = Speaking a different language. Assume it's English unless mentioned otherwise.  
_Italics_ = Thoughts

Enjoy

* * *

Truce Day Chapter two: Don't interrupt me...

Raira (Raijin*) high - 8 years ago, history class:

"Good morning class!" said the teacher as he entered.

"Good morning," responded the class. Then, as usual, the class Rep. ordered the class to stand and bow. Once everyone was seated again, Kyohei looked over at Shizuo. He was sleeping as usual. The teachers didn't mind this for two reasons: 1. He tend to manage to get decent enough grades, and 2. If he was sleeping he'd be less likely to get ticked off at anyone or anything and destroy the class room. Kyohei wonder why Shizuo even bothered coming to school at all if he was just going to sleep the whole time. Did the teachers not say anything because they were afraid of him? Or did they really not care? This some what annoyed Kyohei. He...

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"Kyohei, why are you mentioning all this?" asked Walker, "It's really not that important."

"I bet Dota-chin's just jealous that Shizu-chan got to sleep in class all day and he couldn't," piped up Erika.

"...You guys...Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Kyohei was getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, duh."

"Then don't interrupt me, ok..." Kyohei cleared his throat, "Where was I?...oh, yeah...anyway..."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"I have an announcement class. We have a new student today," said the teacher as he turned to the door. Speaking in English he said, "**You can come in now.**" The door slide open and a girl walked in. Switching back to Japanese, the teacher continued. "This is Marai Tsuniko. She has just moved to Japan from America to live with her grandmother. Unfortunately she doesn't know much Japanese, so please be understanding." Some of the class muttered, "She looks Japanese, why doesn't she know that much?" "What a loser," said a girl. The teacher turned to the new girl and spoke in English again. "**Please take a seat next to Heiwajima Shizuo, he's the one with Blonde hair in the back.**" Marai bowed to the Teacher, than made her way back to her seat. Almost there, she tripped, looks like she may had even slid a bit. Most of the class laughed.

"And she's a klutz too," sneered the same girl who called her a loser. Marai stood back up and made her way to her seat. She had look on her face that made it seem this didn't bother her, but her eyes where telling the truth. There were tears forming around the edge. Poor girl. Kyohei noticed that Shizuo was glaring in the direction of the new girl from the corner of his eye, clearly no longer asleep. He could had sworn he saw Shizuo frown a little when Marai fell, but he could had been his imagination. Shizuo did frown a lot after all.

The rest of class was pretty uneventful, with the exception of Marai staying after to speak with the teacher. It was recess period right now, so Kyohei just made his way to his next class. When class started he found that the new girl wasn't in this class. It was likely she wouldn't be in any of his other classes. Not that it matter any.

Class went by quickly enough and it was time for lunch. He made his way to the cafeteria where he saw that Shizuo and Shinra were already there. When he approached he could hear that Shinra was talking his ear off again, while Shizuo was ignoring him. He sat cross from the two of them and began to eat the lunch he brought.

Half way through he glanced over at the door, and saw Izaya stroll in. _Here comes trouble_, thought Kyohei. Shizuo was facing away from the door so he hadn't seen him yet. But Izaya had seen him. He walked up slowly behind Shizuo smirking. Leaning close to Shizuo, and positions his face close to Shizuo's right ear, and glaces sideways at him evilly. Shizuo sniffs at the air and glares. Suddenly he throws a punch at Izaya's face, but he quickly dodges.

"Izaya, you bastard!"

"Oh my, what language, Shizu-Chan~" teased Izaya. "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

"Shut up!" yelled Shizuo running towards Izaya, aiming another punch. Again Izaya dodged, but this time whipping out his knife, slashing Shizuo's cheek. A thin line of blood appeared. However, Shizuo didn't notice or care. Izaya then turned heel and ran out of the room. Shizuo roared after him, "Get back here!" He then gave chase.

Kyohei sighed, "Those two..."

"What are you going to do?" shrugged Shinra. He had a point, but their constant fighting was tiresome. Not to mentioned it caused problems for everyone around them. Then Shinra said, "You know, Shizuo's kinda like a dog the way he can just sniff out Izaya like that. He knew it was him before even turning around."

"I guess that makes Izaya the sly black cat," responded Kyohei. "Superstition say if a black cat crosses your path, you'll have bad luck...fits him, doesn't it? He makes trouble for everyone he meets."

"Are you calling Izaya a jinx?" Shinra smiled.

"Sort of."

The bell rang and the boys parted as they didn't have the next class together. In fact he didn't see any of them again for the rest of the day. He went home, did his homework, watched some TV, then went to bed.

The next day was fairly quiet as well...

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"Boring, boring, boring~ Dota-chin's story is getting boring...and it's starting to sound like a story about you. "A day in the life of" kind of thing.

"Yeah, what about the girl?"

"She's who you should be talking about..." The two continued back and forth about what a bad storyteller Kyohei was. They kept going until Kyohei had it.

"That's enough," he said irritated. "If you don't like how I'm telling the story, then I won't tell it at all." He got up to leave.

"Awe, Dota-chin, don't be like that!" whined Erika.

"Yeah, you can continue. We won't interrupt anymore, we promise."

"Come on, we wanna hear the rest."

"Nope," Kyohei kept walking. "If you want to know more you'll have to ask someone else." Pouting, Erika and Walker followed, with Saburo close behind. Exiting the restaurant they heard Simon say, "Long time no see, come back soon! Sushi good!"

Getting into Saburo's van, Erika asked,"Maybe we can get Shizu-chan to tell us?"

Saburo spoke up, "I don't think that'd be a good idea. You might just piss him off."

"Maybe Izaya then? He was starting to tell us something before he realized the time."

"Talking to Izaya is just as bad of an idea, if not worse. Don't get involved with a guy like him. Besides, he'll probably just make shit up just to mess with you."

"I guess you're right," said Erika down heartily as Saburo drove away from Russian Sushi.

* * *

AN: I kinda made Kyohei a bit of a jerk D:  
I'm sorry but it was necessary D:  
Kyohei wouldn't really know all that much, so continuing with him would make a duller story.  
The story starts properly in the next chapter.

I've already started on writing the third chapter, so I hope that's up soon. But I have a calendar project I gotta get done before Christmas.

*I recently found out that Raira use to been known as Raijin back when Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and Kyohei went. However I will call it Raira for at least this story.

Don't forget to review! :D  
Let me know if you have any suggestions or if I have any spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, this isn't a new chapter, but it is an update of sorts.

Good news, I haven't forgot about this, and I won't give up on it. I'm happy for the followers I have on here. It's way more than I expected, which was like 1 or 2 a most.

Bad news, I know nothing new for you yet. I've been busy with other things. I hope to work on it again soon though.

What I'm going to do though is this. I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters and fix mistakes, make longer and what not. Then I'm write the next three chapters, and post them at once. Hopefully that'll make up for how long I've taken and make it worth the wait. I'll also delete this once I get all that done.

Thank you all for your interest and I hope you enjoy the story in the future as well.


End file.
